NERD KIBUM!
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Kibum si nerd. Tidak ada orang yang mau mendekatinya kecuali Kyuhyun.


**Nerd Kibum**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Yaoi**

 **Rated T**

 **Drabble**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Kibum. Seorang anak lelaki yang pendiam dan tertutup, dengan kacamata pantat botol untuk menutupi tatapan tajamnya, kemana-mana selalu membawa buku tebal. Markasnya adalah perpustakaan.

.

Teeeeet

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya. Semua, kecuali Kibum.

Kibum memilih menjalankan kakinya untuk berdiam diri di perpustakaan, markas para kutu buku sepertinya. Membaca buku yang diambilnya acak sambil mendengarkan music lewat earphone.

Kibum selalu memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya dengan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk membaca buku seorang diri. Dia tidak mempunyai seorang teman pun di sekolah karena sifatnya yang sangat tertutup dan pendiam. Kibum sih bodo amat, biar tidak ada teman yang penting hidupnya terus jalan juga tidak apa-apa.

"Oi Kibum. Wah wah wah kau tidak ke kantin lagi ya. Apa kau selalu tidak makan siang? Pantas saja badanmu kurus seperti ini"

Kibum melirik malas pada seseorang yang berbisik di telinganya. Dia mengumpat dalam hati, namja itu Cho Kyuhyun teman sekelasnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Seorang namja yang langsung popular sejak kepindahannya ke sekolah Kibum. Seorang yang merusak hari-hari tenang Kibum. Menjadikan Kibum seorang yang terkenal. Terkenal dengan title sebagai korban kenakalan seorang Kyuhyun. Hei jangan salah. Wajah Kyuhyun memang manis, tapi sifatnya seperti setan. Mulai dari menjegal kaki Kibum, menyiram Kibum dengan air kotor, menyembunyikan baju olahraga Kibum, sampai mengunci Kibum di toilet pernah dia lakukan. Untung saja saat itu ada satpam yang patroli, kalau tidak mungkin Kibum sudah terkurung semalaman di toilet sekolah. Jadi jangan pernah tertipu dengan wajah manisnya. Kalau kata orang sih don't judge someone by cover.

"Kau akan datang ke acara perpisahan sekolah?" Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. "Kuharap sih kau tidak datang. Kau hanya akan merusak acara. Lebih baik kau diam dirumah, belajar sampai tengah malam dan jadi anak eomma yang baik" Kibum jengah. Si Kyuhyun ini maunya apa sih sebenarnya. Terserah Kibum mau datang apa tidak.

"Apa masalahmu aku datang atau tidak? Dan sebaiknya kau bercermin dengan apa yang kau katakan. Perbaiki nilaimu yang hancur itu dan buat ibumu senang" Cih. Kibum benar-benar gemas dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun itu tidak tau diri. Nilainya saja hancur-hancuran malah nyuruh orang giat belajar.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang perpisahan. Sebenarnya kemaren kepala sekolah memintanya untuk datang memberikan sambutan. Kibum sih malas. Tapi sepertinya sekarang dia berubah pikiran. Kalo si Kyuhyun nyuruh dia jangan datang, berarti dia harus datang. Biar si Kyuhyun kesel. Sekali-sekali bikin Kyuhyun marah tidak apa-apa kan. Lagipula malam minggu besok Kibum sedang tidak ada kerjaan dan ingin keluar.

.

.

Kyuhyun meremas gelas minumannya kesal. Di atas podium depan sana Kibum sedang memberikan sambutannya. Sialan. Kan sudah dibilang jangan datang. Awas si Kim Kibum, berani-beraninya bikin orang marah. Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang saat ini sedang mengambil minuman.

"Oi Kibum. Kau benar-benar ya. Kan sudah kubilang jangan datang. Kenapa kau malah datang? Liat tampangmu itu bikin sakit mata tau." Si Kyuhyun ini benar-benar. Baru juga turun podium mau ambil minum, sudah didatangi. Kibum tidak habis pikir.

"Kan sudah aku bilang bukan urusanmu mau aku datang atau tidak. Sebaiknya kau minggir. Kau menghalangi jalanku." Anjirr. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mendorong Kibum. Biar kurus begitu ternyata Kibum sangat kuat.

Byuuur

Kibum sukses terjatuh di kolam yang berada didekat mereka.

"Hahahaa rasakan kau Kim nerd Kibum sialan. Siapa suruh bicara tidak sopan padaku. Sekarang rasakan dinginnya air kolam itu." Double shitt! Fvck you Kyuhyun. Kibum mengumpat dalam hati.

.

Kibum berjalan ditengah gelapnya malam. Badannya panas dan kepalanya pusing. Dia demam. Semua ini karena Kyuhyun yang mendorongnya ke kolam renang saat acara perpisahan tempo hari. Benar-benar sialan. Dan malam ini dia harus berjalan ke apotek untuk membeli obatnya yang ternyata sudah habis. Kibum sebenarnya heran dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa bocah setan itu suka sekali mengganggunya. Padahal Kibum sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi orang biasa kecuali dandanannya yang culun dan sifatnya yang pendiam. Kibum terlalu malas berurusan dengan orang-orang yang tidak penting. Tapi sejak kepindahan setan Cho itu hidupnya yang tenang dan damai seketika berubah.

Buk

Buk

"Arghh.."

Aishh siapa sih yang membuat ulah malam-malam seperti ini.

Di ujung jalan sebelah sana terlihat beberapa orang- mungkin preman- sedang memukuli seseorang. Cih, bodo amatlah. Bukan urusannya, lagipula Kibum sedang malas berkelahi. Tinggalin aja.

"Arghh hajimann.."

Tapi kasian juga. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah orang-orang itu. Sepertinya Kibum tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang dikeroyoki didepan matanya.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

Dalam sekejap mata satu dari 6 orang pelaku pengeroyokan tersebut jatuh pingsan ke tanah. Wow. Jjang Kibum! Perlahan pelaku yang lain menoleh kebelakang dan segera dihadiahi tatapan tajam Kibum.

Glek

Orang-orang tersebut menelan liurnya. Aura pembunuh yang dikeluarkan namja didepan mereka terasa sangat mencekik. Wajahnya yang super tampan dengan tatapan tajam seakan-akan dapat mencabik mereka saat itu juga.

"Pergi. Atau kubunuh." Woww. Benarkah ini Kibum si culun yang bilang? Kok bisa? Bisalah. Kan udah dibilang don't judge someone by cover. Dengan segera preman-preman yang masih tersisa melarikan diri mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli terhadap bos mereka yang pingsan. Nyawa mereka lebih penting. Cih, dasar tidak setia kawan. Kibum benci orang-orang seperti itu.

Kibum mendekati namja yang babak belur dikeroyok preman tadi. Sepertinya namja itu pingsan. Wajahnya tidak karuan karena lebam dan bercak darah.

"Hhh.." Kibum menghela nafas saat namja itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"YAK KIM CULUN KIBUM SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

Kibum memasang tampang malas. Yang dia tolong ternyata si bodoh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

END

21 Juli 2016

ErmaGyu


End file.
